Dreams are just dreams, nothing more
by Evilkat23
Summary: Ben has been having some strange dreams lately, at first he thinks nothing of it, but things only get stranger when the dreams start having an actual impact on him. Are these dreams from the original dragon rider? Or is Ben just starting to go crazy?
1. Chapter 1

_Ten year old Hiccup Haddock shifted around nervously as he followed his father off of the ship, apparently there was some sort of big leader meeting going on, on this land. Stoic had told Hiccup that he needed to learn how to handle these kinds of meetings for when he became chief, Hiccup wasn't impressed, to him it just sounded boring. The island itself wasn't all that big, it was flat, unlike Berk. It seemed to be surrounded by sand and water. Though, far off, Hiccup could make out a forest of some sort. _

_Stepping off the boat, Hiccup looked around, a few people had gathered around to greet the newcomers, much like back at home, everyone one was so big compared to Hiccup's small size, hiding behind his father, Hiccup shyly held on to the back of his father's shirt. Stoic turned a bit and pushed Hiccup forward. Freezing, the brunette didn't know what to do, what should he do!? Taking a half step back, Hiccup watched as another little boy ran up in front of him. _

_This boy was pale white, with black hair, and, blue eyes. The two boy's stared at each other for a few minutes, then, with no warning, the other boy, tapped Hiccup's shoulder and just ran off. At first Hiccup stood there, a bit confused, then he realized that this boy wanted to play. Looking at his father for permission, he waited until Stoic nodded, then Hiccup gave chase to the other boy. Pushing past the adults, he followed the pale boy, just barely able to keep up with this kid's speed. _

_The two of them turned towards and crossed a creek, being careful, Hiccup slowed down his pace so he could safely cross on the rocks without slipping. Once his feet hit solid ground, he took off running full speed again. He could see the pale boy in front of him, doing his best to pick up speed, Hiccup reached his hand forward about ready to tap the boy's shoulder, his fingers just out of reach. Hiccup just need a little more speed. If only this kid could slow down. _

_He got his wish a few seconds later, the kid tripped over something causing him to suddenly stop to catch his balance. The halt was too sudden for Hiccup and he went crashing into the boy, sending the two of them falling down. In a mash of body parts, the two boys fell over each other and rolled onto the ground, until finally they came to a halt. Hiccup let out a soft groan of pain as he rubbed his head, he was kind of surprised when the other boy started to laugh. Looking at the pale kid, Hiccup tilted his head to the side in confusion, the boy just smiled at Hiccup and continued to laugh. His laughter was enough to make Hiccup laugh a little. _

_"I like you. What's your name?" The boy asked Hiccup, sitting crisscrossed on the ground. Crossing his own legs, Hiccup smiled._

_"I'm Hiccup. Stoic's son." Hiccup replied, the boy giggled at Hiccup's name, Hiccup scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't laugh! My name is used to scare off trolls!" He defended, for some reason, that made the boy giggle harder, until his giggles turned into full blown laughter. Crossing his arms, Hiccup pouted at the boy. "Oh yeah! Well what's your name!?" Hiccup demanded after a few seconds. Calming down, the boy smiled at Hiccup. _

_"Bendt." He said, pointing to himself proudly. Hiccup scoffed at him and puffed out his cheeks a bit. _

_"You're laughing at me, and your name is Bent?" Hiccup asked him, Bendt gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. _

_"Not like it's broken bent, B-e-n-d-t...Bendt. according to my father, it means I'm blessed." Bendt told the Viking. Hiccup let out a slight snort and looked around a bit, he realized that the of them were in the woods, not so deep that they get lost, but, deep enough to feel rather uneasy about it. Bendt got a smile on his face and stood up, taking Hiccup's hand in his own, he pulled the boy to his feet and smiled again. _

_"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Bendt asked Hiccup, Hiccup shifted a bit then nodded happily. Following Bendt, Hiccup looked around the forest, the trees were so high that it shaded the ground below and made it cool under the hot sun. He could see lizards running up and down the trees, running away from the humans that disturbed their peace for the time being. The more they walked, the more Hiccup noticed that the plant life was getting heavier and heavier, it got to the point were Hiccup had to lift his leg up high to step over the plants. _

_"Don't worry, we're almost there." Bendt told Hiccup, as he helped the small Viking over a rather thorny bush. Letting out a soft grunt, Hiccup continued to follow Bendt. Hiccup noticed that the sun was starting to go down, this didn't surprise him, they were on that boat for only Odin knows how long. Though, he did hope that he wouldn't be out in the woods at night, things happen at night that aren't good. Trolls come out a night and steal your socks! Gobber told him so. _

_Climbing over, yet another, thorny bush, they finally made it to a different side of the flat island. Hiccup could see the waves roll in and crash onto the sand around them, Hiccup felt kind of uneasy being here, he had no idea why. The sky was getting darker, he didn't want to be out in the woods at night, he wanted to leave. _

_"Bendt, I don't want to be here, can we just go?" Hiccup asked him, Bendt smiled at Hiccup and started to taunt the little Viking. _

_"Are you always this scared? C'mon! You're a Viking! Be brave! Be fierce!" Bendt said, his smile never leaving his face, Hiccup shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. Not wanting to seem cowardly, Hiccup said nothing more and waited with Bendt. The sun was no longer visible, the moon was starting to shine in the sun's place. Bendt started to get restless, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels anxiously. Hiccup started to get restless as well, but his restlessness was out of fear. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup waited with Bendt, then, out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup noticed a glint of silver fly across the sky, at first he thought that maybe it was a shooting star. He then gasped out when he realized that the glint of silver was getting closer, when close enough, he almost made a run for it. It was a dragon._

_The dragon landed in the water below and just rested there, Hiccup didn't know if he should stay or run and scream for his father. He stood there frozen in fear. His fear soon turned into slight awe. He stood wide eyed, looking at the dragon's beautiful silver scales, he almost wanted to go into the water and pet the scales. The dragon looked so docile as it rested in the water. Hiccup looked over at Bendt and shakily spoke._

_"Why isn't it attacking? Shouldn't it attack? It's a dragon, dragons are vicious killers..." Hiccup said to the other boy, much to his surprise, Bendt up and laughed at him. _

_"Our dragons are different from yours. We respect our dragons, they bring us peace, they do not harm us." Bendt explained, Hiccup relaxed a bit at that, but, not a lot, they were still dragons, big giant reptiles. Looking at Hiccup, Bendt gave him another smile and straightened up a bit. "One day, I'm going to ride one." He told Hiccup, making the Viking look at him. _

_"What?" Hiccup found himself asking the boy, Bendt gave him another smile and looked over towards the dragon resting in the water. _

_"When I get older, I'm going to ride a dragon, I'm going to leave this pitiful village on the back of a dragon...I'm going to be the first ever dragon rider...They'll remember me for centuries...A dragon rider..."_

_From afar, the two boys could hear others yelling for them, Bendt frowned, something wasn't right about this. He could hear them saying, what he thinks, is his name, but, it just didn't sound right. _

_"Ben...Ben..."_

"Hey, Ben, wake up."

Benjamin Greenbloom snorted a bit and opened his eyes, letting out a soft groan, the boy rubbed one of his eyes and looked around. The professor was standing there looking at him, Ben soon realized that he had fallen asleep at his desk while finishing up the last of his homework. Yawning, Ben stretched his arms.

"Man, I feel asleep again, didn't I?" Ben asked the professor, Barnabas just chuckled.

"We really need to do something about that habit of yours, Ben. Anyway, I came in here to tell you that dinner is ready...Also to check up on you, you were being a bit too quiet." The professor teased the boy, Ben just chuckled and scooted out of his chair, as the professor started to leave the room. Ben started to think back to that dream. It was so vivid it was almost scary, almost like he was there. Shaking his head, Ben sat down and joined the others for dinner. It was just a freaky dream, nothing more, nothing less...


	2. Chapter 2

_thirteen year old, Bendt waited patiently outside of the village. The moon had fallen over the night sky and the dragons should be here shortly. Tonight, was the night, the night that he was going to leave this village and ride on the back of a dragon. There he stood, fidgeting, rocking back and forth on his heels, and biting his dirty nails. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, one lone sliver dragon flew down into the water._

_"Are your ready, Bendt?" The dragon known as, Waterflight, had asked the boy. Slowly, Bendt nodded and walked off of the island, wading though the water, he made it up to Waterflight, gently, Bendt put his small hand on the dragon's warm scales. _

_"I...Dreamed of this moment for so long, Waterflight, are you sure you won't mind having a human companion?" He asked the dragon. Waterflight leaned down and gently nuzzled the boy's chest. _

_"I'm sure. Having a human joining me in flight sounds like an experience that I would love to have." Waterflight said to him, Bendt let out a happy noise, feeling ecstatic, the boy started his climb up the dragon's tail and was soon sitting high on the dragon's back. He felt tall and mighty sitting there. Like a king sitting on his throne. Letting out a soft breath, Bendt clutched onto one of Waterflight's giants crests as the dragon started to lift into the air. Gasping out in astonishment, Bendt kept his grip iron tight on the spiny crest, his knuckles starting to turn white. The winds almost knocked the boy off of the dragon, but, he managed to maintain his grip. His hair sweeping back from the roaring winds, it made him shut his eyes for a second, still, he opened them enough just to get one last look at the island._

_The boy watched as the island grew smaller and smaller, the higher and higher they went. Then, Waterflight turned and flew away from the island. Before Bendt knew it, the island was nothing more than a spec. An overwhelming feeling of joy swept over the boy, he almost let go of Waterflight's crest. _

_"Ben! how are you holding up?!" Waterflight asked the boy, over the strong winds that were roaring in Bendt's ears. Bendt blinked, there was that name again, also, why did his voice suddenly sound different?..._

_"What?" Bendt asked softly, knowing full well that Waterflight probably didn't even hear him over the winds. This wasn't...Right. _

"Ben? Ben." Feeling himself being shaken, again, Ben opened his eyes and blinked softly. Stiffly, he sat up and looked over at the one shaking him. Guinevere look at him, head tilted to the side. Rubbing his painfully stiff neck, Ben let out a groan, he needed to stop falling asleep at his work desk.

"What's up?" Ben asked her, he shifted a bit, and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, sounded like you were having a nightmare, I thought I'd wake you." She whispered to him, Ben let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, but, thanks for your concern."

"Oh, then what was it about?"

"Not surprisingly, dragons."

"Really?" Guinevere sat in a nearby chair and scooted closer to Ben, urging him to continue. Ben chuckled and rubbed his neck again. With a heavy sigh, he started telling his sister about his dream.

"Well...It was about Firedrake, but, another silver dragon and a boy." He started, Guinevere put her head on both of her hands and listened intently to Ben, waiting for him to continue.

"The boy...He looked like me, almost exactly like me."

"Interesting...What about the dragon?"

"Oh, he looked like Firedrake, exactly like Firedrake. Only, he was named Waterflight."

"Waterflight? That's an odd name."

"Not for a dragon." Ben pointed out and then just leaned on one of his hands, shaking his head, he sighed. "It was just a dream, dreams don't normally mean much...Right?" He asked her, Guinevere just shrugged in response.

"I'm sure it's just you missing Firedrake, I mean you said it yourself, the boy in your dream looked like you and he was riding a silver dragon, it's just you missing Firedrake is all...Did the boy have a different name?"

"Well...Yes and no. It's so similar to my name that it's almost laughable."

"What was it?"

"Bendt."

"Bent? Really?" She asked Ben with a soft chuckle, Ben only chuckled back with a headshake.

"Not, B-e-n-t, bent, but B-e-n-d-t, I guess it means that he's blessed or something..." Ben mumbled in reply, Guinevere only laughed at him and ruffled Ben's hair.

"Ben, I think this is just like that time that you dreamed up a drug called Zatatonic and you searched it up because you thought it was real." Guinevere teased, Ben let out a soft huff.

"In my defense, I was half asleep and the drug sounded very real."

"You said that it was a poison that could kill a person in less than a minute."

"...I was a half asleep."

"Still, don't think to much on it, it's obviously just you missing Firedrake."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ben agreed with another sigh, Guinevere smiled and got up from her seat, gently nudging Ben she said.

"C'mon, it's starting to snow, I wanna see a snow fairy!"

"Alright, let me just get my jacket on, I'll meet you and Twigleg outside." Ben said, She nodded and was soon gone. With a heavy groan, Ben got up from his chair. Rubbing his back, he grabbed his jacket off of his bed and set outside where Guinevere was already with Twigleg. As he opened the door to the outside, a lone thought wondered into the back of his mind.

'_Was it really just a dream?' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bent scratched his arms, red swollen bumps littering his flesh, making it itch with such an intensity that it made him scratch until his skin bled. He had no idea where they came from, all he knew was that they itched. Bad. He needed something to stop this infernal itching. Maybe a dip in the creek he saw a while back will sooth his bothered skin. He looked over at his sleeping companion, Waterflight, the silver dragon resting in the sunlight. He needed to save his energy for their next flight. Bent honestly didn't know where they were, far away from his home, he knew that. _

_How long as he been gone again, a year? Two years? He didn't know, truthfully, he didn't care, as of now he was free, out from under his father's thumb. He was enjoying his freedom and truthfully, he was probably never going back. _

_Scratching his arms harder, he growled darkly and decided to go down to the creek just to stop this damn itching. Walking away from Waterflight, Bent carefully made his way down to the rushing water. He knew that Waterflight wasn't too far away, yet, he felt uneasy being away from his companion. Still, seeing the water was very welcoming._

_Stopping at the edge of the creek, Bent got to his knees and dipped his arms into the refreshing cold water. Letting out a shaky moan, Bent shut his eyes._

_"That feels good..." He breathed out, feeling his itchy arms sooth under the water's healing touch. Sighing again, Bent leaned in farther, allowing his arms to dip even deeper in the water, now, up to his elbows. _

_He would of kept his arms in the water longer if it wasn't for a mysterious giant shadow flying over him. Taking his arms out of the water, Bent used one of his hands to cover his eyes from the harsh sunlight as he looked up at the sky. _

_At first, he saw nothing but the blue sky above, then, it flew over him again. This made him stand in awe with his mouth hanging open. It was another dragon, no doubt about that, this was a dragon that he has never seen before. Bent has never really seen any other dragons aside from the silver ones that rest around the village. This dragon was not silver. _

_This dragon was as black as the night, it's body was almost lizard like, it's tail stood out to Bent. It had one black fin and one, obviously fake, red tail fin. Was somebody riding this dragon? _

_Bent got his answer moments later when the dragon gotten down lower to the ground, he could see a person sitting on the back of the black beast. He couldn't see the person that well, but if he had to guess, he would say that the other human had to be around Bent's own age. _

_Time seemed to slow down as Bent and the mysterious human seemed to stare at each other. _

_Bent opened his mouth to yell at the other person, but his arms started itching again-_

Ben was woken by the feeling his fingernails digging into his own arm. Groaning in pain, Ben sat up in his bed. It was still dark out, it felt unreasonably early in the morning. Looking over at his alarm clock, it was five in the morning. He almost thought about just rolling over and going back to sleep, but, his arms didn't feel right. Groaning again, Ben got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Twigleg by turning on the light, He started to maneuver his way out of his room in the dark.

Using his bed as a base, Ben moved his hand along it until he reached the footboard, taking a deep breath, he blindly moved his hands around in front of him until he found his dresser. Doing the same for his dresser as he did his bed, he made it to his door. Silently and carefully opening his door, he made it out of his room, luckily, the bathroom wasn't too far from his bedroom. Finding the bathroom handle, Ben opened the door and turned on the light, shutting the door behind him.

At first the light was a bit too bright for his eyes to handle. Rubbing them a bit, he opened them again and looked down at his arms. He almost gasped at the sight of them.

His arms, much like Bent's arms, had red swollen bumps that lead from his wrist up to his elbows, that wasn't the worst part, no, the worst was the fact that Ben was so obviously scratching his rash covered arms to the point of bleeding. Some of the bumps had popped and dried puss along with dried blood was caked on his arm.

Turning the water on, Ben gently stuck his arms under the sink. The water was both welcoming and painful, it was relieving this bumps, which Ben had to guess it was poison ivy, but it was causing the exposed cuts to burn and sting. Hissing a bit, Ben slowly rubbed the water over his arms with his hands, getting some of the blood off.

This was definitely something new. Never has he done something like this before. Shaking his head, Ben slammed a hand down on the tap turning the water off. Grabbing a towel he, ever so gently, dried his arms off. Of course it stung, but, he did his best to ignore the pain and itching. For now, he just wanted to go back to bed.

Turning the light off, he silently tiptoed out of the bathroom and made it back to his room. Slowly shutting his door so not to wake Twigleg, Ben walked over towards his dresser and felt around for the right drawer, he was going to take a precaution this time around. Finding the right drawer and the handle, he pulled it out as quietly as he could and felt inside the drawer. He then found it, socks. Did the socks match? He didn't know, nor did he care.

Pulling the two socks over his hands, Ben practically jumped back into his bed. Did he look silly with socks on his hands? Oh yeah he did, the thing is, it's either look silly or bleed? He would rather look silly. Getting back under the covers, he let out a sigh and curled up the best he could, if he was going to dream about scratching himself raw again, then he came prepared.

As Ben started to drift off to sleep again, only one lone thought lingered in his mind.

Who was that other dragon rider?


End file.
